


It Was Worth It

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Promnis Week Aug 2020, soft, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Today is their wedding anniversary, how do Prompto and Ignis spend their morning?Promnis Week 2020 Day 7: Celebrating a Special Day
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Kudos: 11
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> AAAANNND DONE! 
> 
> That's the last fic for Promnis week! It's been fun writing something everyday for you guys to read was tiring, but fun! Honestly, I haven't written this much...ever! Thank you all for the comments and kudos, and more importantly, for reading It means the world to me, thank you. ^-^

Ignis was awoken by Prompto shaking him gently. He cracked his eyes open sleepily and sat up, yawning. "Prompto? Is something the matter darling?" He mumbles, still not fully awake as he fumbles for his glasses. 

"Iggy, don't you know what today is?" Prompto looked at him expectantly. Ignis puts on his glasses and his eyes focus in on his husband who's still wet from a shower and got a towel wrapped around his waist. He squints, then he looks over at the date in the alarm clock. Nothing of note came to his still half asleep mind. "Care to enlighten me?" 

Prompto huffed playfully. "Well, I suppose you had to forget our anniversary at some point in your life." Ignis's eyes widened in alarm, and he jumped out of bed. "My apologies Prompto it completely slipped my sleep-addled mind, you should've woken me sooner darling!" 

His love only giggles, it sounds like the soft jingles of a bell. “It's okay Ignis, I know how busy you’ve been lately.It’s so early Iggy, I was just excited! Relax, we have plenty of time to get ready so take your time, kay?” Plush lips press against his cheek and Prompto runs his hand through Ignis’s hair. Ignis barely leans into the touch before Prompto pulls away and heads over to the kitchen, leaving Ignis hanging. 

Even after all these years together, a decade of being together (married for 4 years), and adopting a little bundle of joy themselves, Ignis was still left breathless by Prompto.

One shower later Ignis wanders into the kitchen where Prompto and their darling seven year old are giggling and laying down some fruit onto their pancakes. Ignis sneaks up behind them and scoops them up into his arms and they both shriek and giggle. 

“Babe!”

“Daddy!” 

Ignis grins and then smatters kisses all over their faces. “How are my two sunshines this morning?” 

Shio, their seven year old daughter giggles and jumps up into his arms, Ignis easily lifts her. She kisses his cheek. “We made you breakfast Daddy!” It had only been a recent development that Shio began to call them Dad and Daddy, everytime Ignis heard it, he couldn’t help the wave of affection that came from it. “Happy Anna-afanversiary!” 

Could his daughter be any more precious, he looks over to the side and Prompto is giggling into his hand and holding his camera, of course his shutterbug of a husband would document this. “Anniversary dear one, anna-verse-ary.” He speaks slowly, enunciating each vowel.

“Annuhversery!” She says instead, purposely butchering his accent. Prompto howls in laughter and takes a picture of Ignis mock shocked and offended expression. “You little menace, you’re in for it now!” He jabs her tummy and tickles her sides, she shrieks and kicks her little legs. 

“Dad! Help!” Then Prompto jumps onto his back. “Unhand my daughter you fiend!” Ignis laughs and then drags them to the couch and plops onto it, throwing Prompto off. “Already mocking your parents at such a young age young lady, shame on you!” He sits her down in Prompto’s lap. “Sorry Daddy!” She doesn’t sound sorry at all, but Ignis sighs in acceptance, fond and resigned. 

Prompto’s bell laugh chimes again and he kisses the top of Shio’s head. “Want to show Daddy what we did for him?” Shio beams and nods, taking both their hands and dragging them to the kitchen. Ignis shoots Prompto a questioning look, but only shrugs nonchalantly.

Shio sits Ignis at the table and serves a stack of pancakes. Ignis smiles affectionately at the sight of a chocobo made out of strawberries and bananas on his pancakes. “Thank you dear.” She waves dismissively “It was nothing Daddy.” Ahh and humble too. Prompto ruffles her hair and then hands Ignis a cup of coffee. Ignis cannot help but gather him up into his arms and kiss him fervently.

Prompto doesn’t protest the kiss, instead he huffs a laugh as Ignis pulls away. “Best thank you I’ve ever received.” He teases and then sets his own plate down next to Ignis. Shio fakes gags and Prompto playfully glares at her. “Oh I’m so doing that to you when you fall in love one day!” 

“Ew love is gross!” Ignis sighs, “I do hope you keep that attitude, I don’t know if my poor heart could take my darling daughter getting her heart broken by some chump.” Prompto gasps and elbows his side. “Iggy!” 

“What?” He asks innocently, but there’s a distinct glint in his eye. He takes a bite of his pancakes and hums in approval. “These are divine.” There’s twin smiles at that, truly how did he get so lucky?

“Eat your breakfast Shio, uncle Gladio will be here in an hour to pick you up and you still aren’t dressed.” Prompto points out and Shio nods and dutifully begins to eat her pancakes and drink her orange juice. 

Prompto leans into his side, Ignis tilts his head and kisses the top of his head. “Does daggerquill rice sound pleasant for dinner tonight love?” 

“It sounds great Iggy, I’ll make lunch then. Breaded Cutlet?” Ignis had learned through the years that he couldn’t handle everything himself, insead learning how to rely on those he cared about to alos care for him, it was something Prompto had taught him. He’d learned to relax and appreciate the finer details in life. He into Prompto’s cornflower eyes and then to their daughter, deep green eyes and silver hair, tanned skin dusted with freckles.

He thinks of the day he proposed to Prompto in the Citadel gardens after the party celebrating the revival of Insomnia, he thinks of Gladio who always supported them, he thinks of Noctis who sits the throne now as King of Lucis having grown into his own. The day they adopted Shio, their wedding, their first meeting, first date, kiss, the roadtrip to Altissia, the fall of Insomnia, putting on the ring of Lucii, all of it made Ignis the man he was today. 

He couldn’t change it for the world. 

“That sounds delightful darling.” Shio puts down her glass. “Done!” 

Prompto smiles and kisses Ignis’s forehead one last time before standing. “Let’s go pick out an outfit then yeah?” 

If he could have more days like this one, then everything had been worth it. “Happy Anniversary, my love.” 

Prompto chuckles. “Happy Anniversary Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the kid was a surprise to me too, meet Shio! Maybe I should make another fic with her someday? 
> 
> Once again, that concludes Promnis week, thank you all for being amazing readers, you're awesome!


End file.
